Le procès
by Yael Lune Nonatsu
Summary: Un procès vous amène souvent aux portes de la vérité mais à quel point est elle réelle? Les GBoys vont pouvoir se creuser la tête pour le découvrir...
1. Prologue

Auteur : Naïa

Titre : Le procès

Base : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Sunrise et co malheureusement pour moi...

Genre : euh... la question qui tue lol je dirai étude psychologique je sais po trop en fait, vous me direz d'ac?

Couples : mystère! Vous le saurez plus tard

Remarques : C'est une fic qui, pour une raison inconnue, me tient beaucoup à coeur et que j'essayerait par là même d'avancer assez rapidement. Ce qui ne veut en aucuns cas dire que j'abandonne les autres! Bref, on évite de tuer l'auteur dès le prologue s'il vous plaît et après aussi, ca m'arrangerais en fait :D

Toute suggestion est la bienvenue

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes

Naïa

**

* * *

Prologue**

_**Ici, là ou ailleurs sur L1, le 7 janvier AC 205**_

Le jeune homme regarda une fois de plus son ancien mentor lui faisant face.

"Dites lui que je l'aime... et que je vous pardonne."

Que rajouter?

Plus aucunes paroles n'a sa place entre eux. L'un comme l'autre le savent.

Un clic, celui d'un revolver que l'on arme.

Une détonation.

Un cri.

"Nooooooooooooooooooon!"

Un corps qui tombe sur le sol comme au ralenti.

Le silence.

Des sanglots.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Pardonne moi... je t'en prie, pardonne moi! Je ne voulais pas que tu meurs! Pas toi! Pas comme ça!"

Un silence glacé... un silence de mort.

L'homme s'approche du corps de celui qu'il a tant chéri,

prend le revolver,

le place sur sa tempe.

Un malaise.

Il tombe,

à côté du corps encore chaud,

un corps encore vivant,

une étincelle de vie qui vacille,

qui ne tardera pas à s'éteindre si...,

si on ne lui porte pas secours.

Il observa à moitié inconscient cet homme, ce garçon, presque encore un enfant, difficilement adulte. Il a grandi trop vite, effacant, oubliant son innocence d'enfant pour se battre dans un conflit d'adultes.

Il doit,

il veut

mourir.

Il ne peut pas,

il ne veut pas,

mettre fin à ses jours.

Un nouveau malaise,

il s'évanouit près de cet enfant.

Son enfant?

Deux corps, deux vies.

Une sans conscience,

une sans coeur battant.

Deux corps, mais plus qu'une seule vie...

_**L1, tribunal de grande instance, 15 septembre AC 205**_

Le vieil homme soupira avant de fermer doucement les yeux repensant tendrement à ce garçon à qui il avait donné une vie bien difficile à accepter, une vie tellement ingrate. Il savait que d'ici quelques temps son propre destin serait décidé par une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes. Il était aujourd'hui jugé pour la mort de cet enfant qu'il avait, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait infligé, considéré comme son fils. Son procès ne changerait rien cependant à ces nombreux remords qui l'envahissaient. Son avocat avait dit que les circonstances de la mort étaient suffisament floues pour qu'il soit jugé innocent. Mais il ne voulait pas l'être. Aujourd'hui, depuis les quelques mois suivants le décès de son protégé, les quelques mois durant lesquels une enquête avait était menée, les quelques mois qu'il avait passé en prison sous la garde assidue de preventers, aujourd'hui, depuis tout ce temps, il allait revoir le mari de son fils de coeur. Celui à qui il n'avait pas eu le courage, la volonté de dire les derniers mots de son garçon. Celui de qui il voulait, plus que de tous, le pardon. A la secousse sans douceur infligée à son bras par un preventer, le vieil homme rouvrit les yeux. Il était l'heure d'entrer en scène.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent soudainement devant lui, l'homme fut aveuglé quelques secondes. Des points de couleurs assaillirent sa vue diminuée par l'âge. Reprenant contenance, il entra lentement dans la salle, mesurant chaque pas l'amenant vers la table devant lui, la table des accusés. Son avocat lui fit un signe discret. Cet homme lui avait été recommandé par son meilleur ami, son compagnon d'une vie, son compagnon de souffrance, son compagnon d'expérience. Continuant son avançée, il vit, au fond de la salle, la photo du jeune mort. Ses yeux le fixaient sans méchanceté, sans reproche. Il se prit à essuyer des larmes perlant à ses propres yeux. Ces larmes que durant huit mois il n'avait pas pleuré. Pas voulu, pas pu. Ces larmes l'assaillent à présent qu'il revoyait ce visage plein de sérénité qui l'avait caractérisait pendant les secondes, les minutes, les heures, les jours, les semaines, les mois, les années précédant sa mort et suivant la fin de la guerre. Pourquoi avait-il du mourir? A cause de lui, il le savait parfaitement pourquoi il était mort. Reportant son attention sur son avocat, il vit sur le visage de celui ci un sourire satisfait qui le ramena, à travers les méandres de sa mémoire, à leur première rencontre...

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 1

Auteur : Naïa

Titre : Le procès

Base : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Sunrise et co malheureusement pour moi...

Genre : comme pour le prologue avec début de la torture mentale et psychologique. la seule question que je me pose c'est, suis-je en train de torturer les personnages ou les lecteurs? lol

Couples : mystère! Vous le saurez plus tard mais patience, ça arrive

Remarques : C'est une fic qui, pour une raison inconnue, me tient beaucoup à coeur et que j'essayerais par là même d'avancer assez rapidement. Ce qui ne veut en aucuns cas dire que j'abandonne les autres!

Petit clin d'oeil à mon chou à la crème rien qu'à moi avec ce chapitre.

NOTE IMPORTANTE : les dates, différentes à chaque chapitre, jouent un rôle capital si vous voulez arriver à suivre la suite logique des événements se déroulant.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes

Naïa

**

* * *

Chapitre 1**

_**Prison de L1, 2 avril AC 205**_

Le vieil homme avait été amené dans une petite cellule servant pour les rencontres entre les avocats et leurs clients. Attendant que son défenseur soit introduit dans la pièce, il laissa errer son regard. La salle était assez petite, dix mètres carré, peut être un peu plus. Au centre trônait une table entourée par deux chaises, le genre de chaise sur lequel on évite de passer plus de cinq minutes si l'on ne veut pas être rempli de courbatures après coup. Ayant remarqué cela, l'homme alla s'appuyer sur un mur, continuant son exploration. Une petite fenêtre éclairait légèrement la pièce diffusant une lumière qui semblait, malgré l'éclat du soleil en ce mois d'avril, assez blâfarde. Les néons rendaient la pièce encore plus glauque ce qui était accentué par les murs grisâtres l'entourant depuis une semaine. Le ménage ne devait pas être fait souvent, un peu comme partout dans ce lieu de perdition où l'avait mené ce crime dont il était accusé.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment laissant passage à un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Le visage fin, les traits bien dessinés et semblants aristocratiques, l'homme avait une attitude enjouée contrastant avec la froideur indifférente de son client. Le fixant de ses yeux noisettes, il tendit tout d'un coup la main vers le vieil homme en lançant d'une voix entraînante : "Bonjour! Je suis Jonathan Assian, votre avocat."

Sans rien répondre le vieil homme l'observa longuement avant de se détacher de son mur et de s'approcher pour prendre la main tendue, acceptant par là même l'homme comme défenseur. Celui-ci avait eu un mouvement de recil en voyant la pince tenant place de main au vieil homme. Un sourire se dessina lentement, comme incertain, sur le visage du vieil homme. La place n'était pas aux plaisanteries pourtant, il ne pouvait retenir cette expression moqueuse qu''il avait l'habitude d'arborer devant la réaction estomaquée de ceux qui le recontrait pour la première fois.

Perplexe, l'avocat releva la tête ne voulant en aucun cas froisser son client plus qu'il ne devait l'avoir fait avec cette stupide réaction de rejet. Cela avait était involontaire bien sûr, mais tout de même... il était adulte, il aurait du pouvoir se maîtriser d'autan qu'il avait déjà vu pire. Mais, levant les yeux, son corps réagit une fois de plus de manière instinctive et recula à nouveau. Le visage de l'homme était en grande partie par des lunettes électronique apparement. Ce n'est qu'après avoir dévisagé durant de longues minutes son nouveau client que Jonathan se décida enfin à remarquer le sourire ironique et moqueur de l'homme.

"Je vous prie d'excuser ma réaction totalement injustifiée."

Se disant, le jeune homme avait saisi de manière maladroite la pince qui lui était présentée. Le vieil homme eut un petit sourire en coin tandis qu'il répondait à l'avocat.

" Il n'y a pas de quoi jeune homme. C'est une réaction tout à fait normale."

"Cependant, c'était réellement incorrect. Acceptez mes excuses."

"Si vous insistez. Passons au sujet qui vous amène ici, voulez-vous?"

"Oh oui, bien sur! Vous êtes donc accusé par le gouvernement des nations unies de la sphère terrestre du meurtre d'un des héros de la grande guerre. Je vais vous demander de me dire seulement ce que je vous demanderais par mes questions, rien de plus. On est d'accord?"

"Vous ne voulez pas savoir toute l'histoire? Toute la vérité?"

"Non. Je veux seulement éclaircir quelques points qui me permettront de mieux vous faire prouver innocent. Le monde est à atteint un tel niveau de corruption que la vérité ne sert plus à rien. La seule chose qui compte c'est d'arriver à toucher suffisament le jury pour vous faire juger innocent. Le reste, la vérité vraie comme dit, je m'en fiche. Je ne veux pas la connaître. C'est et cela restera votre fardeau personnel."

" Je suis sûr que 05 serait ravi d'entendre votre petit discours sur la justice de notre monde."

"Autre chose, si vous ne vous sentez pas en capacité de suivre la version que j'exposerai aux jurés, je vous conseille vivement de ne pas assister au procès. Dans le cas contraire, il vous faudra me suivre à la lettre près. Entendu?"

Le vieil homme maugréa dans sa moustache.

"Entendu. Alors ces questions?"

"Vous connaissiez bien la victime d'après ce que j'ai compris."

"Exact. Je l'ai entraîné avant la guerre."

"Ce jour là, est-il venu de lui-même chez vous ou l'avez-vous appelé pour qu'il vienne? Ou encore l'avez-vous contraint par la forçe à venir avec vous?"

"Je l'avais appelé près d'une semaine auparavant. Il n'a pas répondu au téléphone mais je savais qu'il écouté en même temps que je laissé mon message. Je lui ai dit que je voulais lui parler et que pour cela, je l'attendrai durant un mois dans cet ancien hangar qui nous avait servi tant de fois de planque durant la guerre."

"Donc avant le moment où il est arrivé dans ce hangar, vous n'avez eu aucun contact avec lui de toute la journée?"

"Aucun contact depuis le message sur le téléphone."

"Savez-vous s'il a conservé votre message?"

"Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait effacé. Il ne voualit pas que son... _compagnon_ sache que je lui avais fixé un lieu de rencontre. Celui-ci ne m'apprécie pas vraiment voyez-vous? Il a voulu éviter tout contact et effaçé le message."

"Et bien, cela va nous rendre grand service. A partir de maintenant, vous ne l'avez pas appelé. Vous étiez allé dans le hangar parce que vous étiez mélancolique et il est arrivé peu après vous par hasard."

La conversation se poursuivit durant quelques heures avant que le jeune avocat ne se relève.

" Bien, nous avons fait tout le tour. Une dernière chose, ne parlez de rien de ce qui peut concerner de près ou de loin le procès aux autres détenus."

"Vous me croyez si stupide que ça? J'ai traversé la guerre en tant que chef des rebelles je vous rappelle. Je sais très bien les comportements à éviter en tant que détenu."

"Pardonnez moi! C'était simplement une mise au point, histoire d'être sûr. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bien bonne soirée."

Le prisonnier grommela quelque chose qui ressembler vaguement à un comme si je pouvais avoir une bonne soirée en prison avant de se lever pour être raccompagné à sa cellule par un preventer. Son combat pour la liberté ne faisait que commencer pourtant, il ne savait s'il était digne de le remporter. Oh bien sur, il voulait être libre. Mais à quel prix?

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 2

Auteur : Naïa

Titre : Le procès

Base : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Sunrise et co malheureusement pour moi... et cette scène s'inspire largement d'_Intouchable_ de Sekiei que je remercie infiniment de son prêt.

Genre : Comme pour le prologue avec début de la torture mentale et psychologique. la seule question que je me pose c'est, suis-je en train de torturer les personnages ou les lecteurs? lol

Couples : mystère! Vous le saurez plus tard mais patience, ça arrive

Remarques : C'est une fic qui, pour une raison inconnue, me tient beaucoup à coeur et que j'essayerais par là même d'avancer assez rapidement. Ce qui ne veut en aucuns cas dire que j'abandonne les autres!

NOTE IMPORTANTE : les dates, différentes à chaque chapitre, jouent un rôle capital si vous voulez arriver à suivre la suite logique des événements se déroulant.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes

Naïa

**

* * *

Chapitre 2**

_**Terre, Japon, Kyoto, 7 mai AC 196**_

La guerre est finie. Cela fait un peu plus d'un mois que l'armistice a été signée, le 29 mars pour être précis. Cela fait un peu plus d'un mois que les pilotes de gundams, véritables héros de cette guerre, sont invités à de continuelles et infinissables réceptions célébrant l'avénement de la paix. Et cela fait un peu plus d'un mois que Heero Yuy refuse de se rendre à ces mêmes réceptions. Mais ce soir, un autre pilote a refusé l'invitation, préférant rester avec son compagnon à regarder les flammes mourir doucement dans l'âtre. Cependant, si Heero contemplait ce feu de bois du coin de l'oeil tout en lisant, son ami avait reporté son attention sur un tableau plus attirant. C'est ainsi que, assis sur un fauteuil, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, Duo Maxwell contemplait tendrement le japonais lui faisant face. Relevant la tête de son livre, Heero vit son ami le regardant intensément et sourit doucement, d'un de ces rares sourires qui fleurissaient depuis près d'un mois sur ce visage trop souvent sévère.

"A quoi penses-tu?"

"Je pense que je t'aime."

Un sourire se dessina timidement sur le visage de l'américain qui ne cessa pas de fixer son vis-à-vis. L'atmosphère entre les deux jeunes hommes n'était pas lourde. Chacun avait conscience de ce fait et l'énonciation simple venant d'être faite, loin d'une déclaration, n'attendait pas de réponse. Un hochement de tête du japonais montra à Duo qu'il avait été entendu. Le silence tranquille remplissant la pièce n'était brisé que par les doux crépitements du feu mourant. Duo, plongé dans ses pensées avait baissé la tête tandis que Heero s'était plongé à son tour dans la contemplation de son partenaire. Le bruit des fusées des feux d'artifices explosant au loin vint emplir la demeure. Alors que Duo relevait la tête, il s'adressa à son compagnon voulant partager ses pensées avec lui.

"Je ne te demande rien"

"Je sais."

Un silence de compréhension naturelle se réinstalla entre les deux garçons pour être, cette fois, brisé par le japonais.

"J'ai peur."

La douceur contenue dans cette phrase montrant pourtant l'ampleur des sentiments de ce garçon si renfermé fit frémir Duo qui ne put s'empêcher de demander :

"De moi?"

"Non. J'ai peur de ce que j'éprouve pour toi et de ce que cela entraînera pour toi."

L'étonnement apparut clairement sur le visage de Duo. Pourtant pas un mot ne franchit ses lèvres laissant à son ami le temps de s'expliquer. Mais ce ne fut pas une explication qui vint de la part d'Heero.

"Et puis, je ne veux plus que l'on me prenne pour un objet."

Réagissant immédiatement, Duo s'empressa de dire ce qu'il pensait.

"Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un objet."

"Je n'ai pas dit ça."

"Je sais."

Après un court silence, Duo reprit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais toi?"

"Juste ne jamais être l'objet de ton désir, ni même de ton amour, mais seulement la personne que tu aimes."

Un frisson courut le long du corps de l'américain. Jamais ils n'avaient abordé entre eux l'amour qu'il portait au japonais et voilà que ce soir, le sujet semblait infini. Malgré la balance sur laquelle ses sentiments étaient posés, Duo répondit. Il le devait par respect pour Heero et pour pouvoir donner une chance à son amour maintenant mis à nu.

"Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi."

"J'ai confiance en toi. Mais prouve moi que j'ai raison...Juste pour que jamais je ne puisse me permettre de douter de toi... jamais...Prouve-le moi."

"Exige. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras."

Heero fut surpris d'une telle réponse. L'amour que lui portait le natté était donc si fort qu'il était prêt à tout endurer pour lui?

"Laisse-moi le temps d'y penser."

"Bien sûr..."

Voyant une nouvelle porte de sortie, le japonais ajouta doucement :

"Quoique je demande, tu auras toujours le droit de refuser."

"Je ne l'entendais pas autrement."

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux pilotes chacun loin dans ses pensées. Pourtant, Duo releva rapidement la tête pour s'adresser à son compagnon.

"Tout ce que tu voudras... à part..."

La surprise se peignit sur les traits détendus d'Heero rapidement rejoint part de la déception et un certain...soulagement. Cependant, aucune parole n'interrompit la demande de Duo.

"...à part essayer de suivre tes conversations informatiques avec Wufei."

Heero sourit doucement. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait commençé à initier le chinois à l'informatique et leurs discussions passionnées sur le sujet laissaient leurs trois amis perplexes et sans compréhension mais cela ne lui serait d'aucune aide pour éloigner Duo.

"Je ne pensais pas à ça, mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée..."

"PITIE!"

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire devant la réaction excessive de l'américain atténuant la tension de la pièce.

C'est les yeux dans les yeux qu'ils entendirent leurs amis rentrer. Duo s'empressa de les rejoindre et de les ramener dans le salon. Il arriva, bras dessus bras dessous avec un Quatre assez joyeux et plus qu'ivre. Derrière eux, Wufei soutenait un Trowa hilare qui ne cessait de chatouiller son ami tout en tentant désespérement d'attraper Quatre qui lui tirait la langue. Se détachant du chinois, le français s'avança vers son amant tremblant sur ses jambes qui ne le portèrent pas très loin puisqu'il s'écroula aux pieds d'Heero dans un éclat de rire. Quatre commença à taquiner son amant alors que lui même vaçillait à peine soutenu par Duo. Leurs trois amis se regardèrent et eurent un soupir de consternation avant de les aider à se relever pour les mener à leur chambres respectives puis rejoindre les leurs. Le reste de la nuit fut tranquille pour les pilotes mais une demande, une exigence future, hantait deux d'entre eux.

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapter 3

Auteur : Naïa

Titre : Le procès

Base : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Sunrise et co malheureusement pour moi...

Genre : Comme pour le prologue avec début de la torture mentale et psychologique. la seule question que je me pose c'est, suis-je en train de torturer les personnages ou les lecteurs? lol

Couples : Mystère! Vous le saurez plus tard mais patience, ça arrive. Du nouveau dans ce chapitre.

Remarques : C'est une fic qui, pour une raison inconnue, me tient beaucoup à coeur et que j'essayerais par là même d'avancer assez rapidement. Ce qui ne veut en aucuns cas dire que j'abandonne les autres!

NOTE IMPORTANTE : les dates, différentes à chaque chapitre, jouent un rôle capital si vous voulez arriver à suivre la suite logique des événements se déroulant.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes

Naïa

**

* * *

Chapitre 3**

_**L1, quartier chinois, 7 janvier AC 205**_

Duo grogna. Le soleil envahissait la chambre, l'aveuglant de manière inhabituelle. Tendant le bras vers la droite, il tâta le lit à la recherche de son homme mais ne rencontra que le vide. Duo grogna de plus belle. Son mari l'avait définitivement abandonné ce matin, la place dans le lit était glaciale. Avec peu de conviction, Duo appela son amant.

"Heero?... Heero t'es où?... Mon coeur..."

Devant le silence, Duo se souleva sur un bras pour arriver à voir le réveil trônant sur la table de nuit du côté d'Heero.11h43. Soupirant, Duo s'affala de nouveau sur le lit. Heero était parti travailler depuis longtemps et ne tarderait pas à revenir pour le déjeuner. Il devait se lever et préparer leur repas. Râlant contre le monde entier de devoir se lever alors qu'il était de repos, le jeune homme finit par s'extirper de l'amas de draps l'entourant. Enfilant un boxer, il sortit de la chambre. Il vit dans le salon le répondeur clignoter. Au moins, le téléphone n'avait pas eut assez de pouvoir pour le réveiller! Enclenchant le mécanisme en passant, Duo continua son avançée vers la cuisine à l'américaine donnant sur le salon.

"_Duo, Heero, c'est Quatre. Je voulais prendre des nouvelles. On s'inquiète ici de ne pas voir Heero. Quoique je puisse comprendre l'attrait d'un jour de repos partagé dans un même lit, ça serait bien de prévenir. Appelez moi quand vous aurez ce message. Bisous."_

Duo haussa un sourcil tout en continuant de préparer le riz cantonais qu'il avait commençé. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire? Heero n'était pas au travail? Entendant de nouveau le bip du répondeur, Duo reporta son attention sur le message suivant.

"_Tenshi c'est moi. Peux-tu appeler les préventers pour prévenir que je serais un peu en retard? J'ai pas le numéro sur mon portable donc... A tout à l'heure koibito. Aishiteru."_

Duo se sentit soulagé. Il devait y avoir eut des embouteillages ou un problème sur la route. Il appelerait Quatre quand il aurait fini de préparer le repas pour lui dire que tout allait bien... même si depuis, il avait du voir Heero.

"_Ici Lady Une, j'aurais voulu parler à Heero Yuy. Pourrez-vous me rappeler dans la journée? Quatre Winner m'a prévenu que vous étiez malade mais j'ai la nécéssité d'en avoir la confirmation orale de votre part. Merci d'avance."_

Pardon? Heero malade? Finalement, il allait appeler Quatre immédiatement. Coupant le feu sous le riz, Duo s'avança vers le téléphone. Il pianota le numéro de son meilleur ami et patienta quelques secondes avant que celui-ci ne réponde.

"_Allo?"_

"Quatre? C'est Duo."

_"Duo! Comment va Heero? C'est pas trop grave au moins?"_

"Mais de quoi tu parles Quachou? Heero n'est pas là, il m'a lâchement abandonné pour partir travailler ce matin."

_"Mais...mais il m'a appelé en me disant qu'il ne pouvait pas venir pour quelques temps et il a raccroché avant que j'ai pu dire quoique ce soit. Et comme il avait une petite voix, j'ai pensé qu'il était malade..."_

"Quatre, as-tu déjà vu Heero malade? Non. En tout cas, je peux te promettre qu'il n'est pas avec moi à la maison."

_"Et il n'est pas au travail..._"

Un coup de sonette retentit soudainement. Interrompant Quatre, Duo parla.

"Quat, on vient de sonner. Ca doit être lui. Je te rappelle une fois que j'ai tiré au clair ce qui c'est passé ce matin, dac?"

_"Ca marche Duo. A plus tard."_

"A plus."

Duo raccrocha et se précipita vers la porte, le téléphone à la main, prêt à exiger de son mari des explications qu'il méritait pour l'inquiéter autant. Cependant, sa diatribe mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit sur le pas de la porte, non pas son amant, mais un policier qui tenait sa casquette entre ses mains la tordant dans tous les sens de façon nerveuse.

"Monsieur Duo Yuy?"

"C'est moi."

"Pouvez-vous me suivre s'il vous plaît?"

"Puis-je savoir de quel crime je suis accusé?"

"Il ne s'agit pas de vous mais de votre mari."

Perplexe, Duo resta immobile. Avait-il bien entendu? Heero? Au poste de police? Un préventer arrêté par la police?

"Mon mari?"

"Monsieur Heero Yuy est bien votre époux?"

"Oui."

"Alors oui, il s'agit de votre mari."

Réalisant tout d'un coup l'ampleur de l'information, Duo ouvrit la porte en grand. Tout en posant le téléphone sur la table installée à côté de la porte, il attrapa ses clés et commença à refermer la porte.

"Euh... monsieur?"

"Oui? Vous avez besoin que je prenne certains papiers en particulier?"

"Euh... non...mais..."

Duo se tourna vers le policier qui avait prit une jolie teinte carmine.

"Mais?"

"Euh... Vous devriez peut être... mettre... quelque chose...d'autre..."

Baissant la tête, Duo réalisa soudain qu'il ne portait toujours que son boxer enfilé de guingois. Rougissant à son tour, il rouvrit vivement la porte et criant un "j'arrive tout de suite", il se précipita vers sa chambre pour s'habiller de façon plus conséquente.

_A suivre..._


	5. Chapter 4

Auteur : Naïa

Titre : Le procès

Base : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Sunrise et co malheureusement pour moi... et cette scène s'inspire plus que largement d'_Intouchable_ de Sekiei que je remercie infiniment de son prêt.

Genre : Comme pour le prologue avec début de la torture mentale et psychologique. la seule question que je me pose c'est, suis-je en train de torturer les personnages ou les lecteurs? lol

Couples : Bon je crois qu'on peut le dire maintenant, du moins pour deux couples, 2x1...1x2...3x4...4x3... et Wuwu, on verra plus tard!

Remarques : C'est une fic qui, pour une raison inconnue, me tient beaucoup à coeur et que j'essayerais par là même d'avancer assez rapidement. Ce qui ne veut en aucuns cas dire que j'abandonne les autres!

NOTE IMPORTANTE : les dates, différentes à chaque chapitre, jouent un rôle capital si vous voulez arriver à suivre la suite logique des événements se déroulant.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes

Naïa

**Chapitre 4**

_**Terre, Japon, Kyoto, 17 mai AC 196**_

Duo sentait l'eau glissait sur son corps. Fermant les yeux, il appréçia à sa juste valeur la douceur de l'eau délassant ses muscles après une longue journée chez les préventers. Il laissa vagabonder son esprit se demandant une fois de plus ce que Heero lui demanderait. Cela faisait maintenant dix jours qu'ils avaient discuté et que le japonais lui avait demandé une preuve incontestable de son amour. Depuis ce soir là, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit d'errer à la recherche d'une épreuve à la hauteur de la demande de celui qui avait muettement accepté d'être la victime sacrificielle de son culte et de son amour. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de la demande d'Heero depuis dix jours. D'ailleurs, c'est à peine s'ils se parlaient, comme un accord tacite à s'éloigner avant le grand moment. Heero avait demandé du temps et Duo le lui avait accordé. Même si sa patience était fortement mise à l'épreuve, l'américain attendait que Heero lui fasse signe sans pour autant se priver d'observer celui vers qui son amour se portait.

Eteignant l'eau, Duo se faufila hors de la douche tout en continuant ses réflexions. Il avait envisagé de nombreuses choses mais n'arrivait pas à figurer quelle serait la décision de son ami. Lui demanderait-il quelque chose de physique? De psychologique? Les questions ne cessaient d'emplir son esprit, à un point tel que les mots avaient parfois envie de sortir lorsqu'il parlait avec son meilleur ami. Mais à chaque fois, il s'était arrêté au dernier instant. Cela ne regardait que lui et Heero. Quatre, malgré toute l'aide qu'il pourrait lui apporter, ne devait pas être mêler à ça. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler de ça.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, Duo n'entendit pas Heero l'appeler alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain. Ce n'est que quand il sentit une main sur son épaule que l'américain se rendit compte de la présence du brun. Croisant son regard, il comprit immédiatemment que Heero avait prit sa décision et qu'il voulait lui en faire part. Il se laissa entraîner sans hésitation dans la chambre du japonais. Celui-ci referma doucement la porte après les avoir fait entrer et s'y appuya sans quitter Duo des yeux.

Avec douceur, Heero expliqua ses exigences. Il y avait réflechi pendant ces interminables nuits blanches qui avaient suivi la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Duo. Il était indécis quant à l'attitude à avoir. Quel bonheur devait-il privilégier? Le sien ou celui de Duo et de ce couple qu'ils pourraient être? Il avait fini par trouver une solution qui lui convenait. Tout dépendrait de l'américain. Sa décision reposait ainsi entièrement sur l'attitude de Duo et il n'aurait pas à faire de choix lui même bien qu'il sache pertinement que celui qui l'adorait ferait tout pour réussir si il acceptait son épreuve.

C'est ainsi que ce soir là, les yeux dans les yeux, avec une douceur infinie, comme si Heero avait peur de ce qu'il demandait de son partenaire, Duo entendit l'exigence qui déciderait de leur avenir. Sans rien dire, il fixa Heero qui rajoutait doucement une phrase.

"Je ne veux pas de réponse maintenant. Tu as une semaine pour te décider. A ce moment là seulement, tu me donneras ta réponse."

Hochant la tête, Duo acquiesça avant de quitter la pièce avec une lenteur montrant la peur de rompre cet instant presque magique n'appartenant qu'à eux. Se faufilant hors de la pièce, Duo ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée ironique. Après avoir passé dix jours à s'interroger sur la demande que lui ferait Heero, il allait maintenant passé une semaine à se demander s'il allait accepter ou non. Il passait son temps tourmenté par cette demande mais il n'allait pas le regretter... pas alors que cette demande lui permettait d'envisager un avenir...

_**Terre, Russie, Saint Petersbourg, 24 mai AC 196**_

Une semaine est passée depuis le soir où Heero a posé son exigence et Duo, seul dans la chambre de leur nouvelle demeure, ne peut s'empêcher de se demander encore et encore s'il a pris la bonne décision. Une heure auparavant, il est allé trouver Heero pour lui faire part de sa réponse.

Cette semaine, il l'avait passé dans une bulle, pensant constamment à cette demande. Où était le piège dans cette offre? Y avait-il seulement un piège? Ou était-ce seulement la peur qui le hantait à l'idée de, peut être, ne pas être capable d'accomplir cette tâche. Pourtant, il avait fini par conclure, après des heures et des jours de réflexion, que personne ne pouvait savoir s'il était capable d'accomplir cela sans l'avoir tenté. La question restait malgré cette conclusion: avait-il suffisamment de force pour accepté cette tâche? Duo ne pouvait ni ne voulait prendre cette offre à la légère. Néanmoins, il avait fini par prendre sa décision en se disant qu'il ne risquait rien à tenter la tâche. Comme on disait, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Alors...

Alors, il avait accepté la proposition d'Heero. Il voulait tenter.

"J'accepte. Je veux essayer..."

Heero avait hoché la tête sachant qu'il avait réellement et sans artifices considéré sa demande. Il lui avait tendu un petit bout de papier.

"Retrouve moi là-bas demain soir."

Et maintenant, une heure plus tard, Duo tordait toujours le petit bout de papier dans tous les sens pensant qu'il était peut être temps de le déplier et de voir le lieu que le japonais avait choisi pour eux. Il prit une grande inspiration et déplia lentement le papier. Il lut l'adresse inscrite de l'écriture tremblée sur laquelle le vent semblait être passé appartenant à Heero. Sous le coup de la surprise, il laissa échapper le papier. Heero avait choisi une de leur ancienne planque, l'une de celles où ils étaient restés le plus longtemps, près de deux mois, comme lieu pour cette épreuve si particulière.

Emu, Duo murmura un merci à celui qu'il aimait même s'il savait que celui-ci ne l'entendrait jamais. Cela ne se passerait pas dans un quelconque lieu dépourvu de sens et d'eux, Heero avait délibérement choisi un lieu qui ne nierait pas qui ils étaient ni leur passé commun. Ce pavillon dans la banlieu de Saint Petersbourg leur donnerait la possibilité d'être eux, même avec l'anxiété qui les envahirait très certainement, qui l'envahissait déjà vingt-quatre heures à l'avance.

Duo s'interrogait encore mais il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant, et ne le voulait pas non plus. Parce qu'il savait que c'était son unique chance, la seule qu'il aurait jamais. Le japonais serait inflexible si il échouait. Heero n'aurait réellement aucune pitié et ne le pardonnerait pas. Il le lui avait fait comprendre. Alors, il devait, voulait réussir. Il le leur devait. A eux.

C'est sur ces pensées que Duo se laissa emporter par le sommeil. Sur ces pensées et sur la phrase que Heero avait prononcé une semaine plus tôt, scellant de cette proposition leur destin de sa voix douce avec l'accord imperceptible de l'américain. Cette proposition qui avait hanté Duo depuis plus une semaine et qu'il avait accepté.

"Passe une nuit auprès de moi sans toucher à mon corps."

_A suivre.._


	6. Chapter 5

Auteur : Naïa

Titre : Le procès

Base : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Sunrise et co malheureusement pour moi...

Genre : Comme pour le prologue avec début de la torture mentale et psychologique. la seule question que je me pose c'est, suis-je en train de torturer les personnages ou les lecteurs? lol

Couples : 2x1...1x2...3x4... 4x3...Plus tard pour Wuwu

Remarques : C'est une fic qui, pour une raison inconnue, me tient beaucoup à coeur et que j'essayerais par là même d'avancer assez rapidement. Ce qui ne veut en aucuns cas dire que j'abandonne les autres!

NOTE IMPORTANTE : les dates, différentes à chaque chapitre, jouent un rôle capital si vous voulez arriver à suivre la suite logique des événements se déroulant.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes

Naïa

**Chapitre 5**

_**L1, quartier principal des preventers, 7 janvier AC 205**_

Le bureau des principaux officiers des preventers bourdonnait une fois de plus. L'absence de deux des leurs ne facilitait en rien l'avançée de leur travail. Cependant, les lieutenants Quatre Raberba Winner Barton, Trowa Barton et Wufei Chang ne rechignaient pas à la tâche et s'activaient, bien qu'ils soient quelque peu inquiets pour leur ami et collègue, Heero Yuy. Celui-ci avait appelé une heure plus tôt et, sans laissé le temps de rien dire à Quatre qui avait décroché le téléphone, avait annoncé qu'il serait absent quelque temps avant de raccrocher. Depuis, ils n'avaient pas pu le recontacter que ce soit sur son portable ou chez lui. Quatre espérait que Duo l'appellerait bientôt pour leur donner des nouvelles.

"Vous croyez qu'il va bien?"

"Winner, tu sais bien que Yuy doit simplement profité du jour de repos de Duo pour passer une journée au lit."

"Oui, mais il avait vraiment une petite voix..."

"Quatre, si tu es si inquiet, appelle Duo. Il te donnera de leurs nouvelles."

"Tu as raison Trowa. Je vais l'appeller."

Avant même que Quatre n'ait pu le saisir, le téléphone sonna affichant le numéro des Yuy. Il s'empressa de décrocher.

"Allo?"

"_Quatre? C'est Duo."_

_"_Duo! Comment va Heero? C'est pas trop grave au moins?"

_"Mais de quoi tu parles Quachou? Heero n'est pas là, il m'a lâchement abandonné pour partir travailler ce matin."_

_"_Mais...mais il m'a appelé en me disant qu'il ne pouvait pas venir pour quelques temps et il a raccroché avant que j'ai pu dire quoique ce soit. Et comme il avait une petite voix, j'ai pensé qu'il était malade..."

_"Quatre, as-tu déjà vu Heero malade? Non. En tout cas, je peux te promettre qu'il n'est pas avec moi à la maison."_

_"_Et il n'est pas au travail..."

_"Quat, on vient de sonner. Ca doit être lui. Je te rappelle une fois que j'ai tiré au clair ce qui c'est passé ce matin, dac?"_

"Ca marche Duo. A plus tard."

_"A plus."_

Raccrochant, l'arabe regarda ses amis, perplexe.

"Heero n'est pas malade et Duo ne l'a pas vu de la journée. Au son de sa voix, je pense qu'il venait de se réveiller. Quelqu'un sonnait à la porte et Duo pense que c'est lui. Il nous rappelle dès qu'il a du nouveau."

Quatre regarda son téléphone en secouant la tête.

"Si seulement j'avais encore mes liens empathiques..."

"Quatre..."

"Je ne reproche rien Trowa. Mais si je les avait reconstruit, je pourrais savoir comment ils vont..."

"Mais tu ne peux pas encore les reconstruire. C'est trop tôt."

Quatre hocha doucement la tête. Il s'en voulait terriblement de ne rien pouvoir faire pour ses amis alors qu'il possédait ce don mais, lors de l'évolution de son empathie quelques mois plus tôt, tous ces liens empathiques avaient été entièrement détruits. Il avait fait une crise d'empathie terrifiante qui avait duré plusieurs jours, ouvrant son esprit au monde entier. Depuis, à chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de reformer ces liens, il avait été à nouveau victime de crises démolissant ses fragiles barrières.

"Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Winner. Nous savons tous ce que tu as traversé et que tu traverses toujours. Duo ne t'a d'ailleurs pas reproché de ne pas savoir comment va son mari, non?"

"Tu as raison Wufei. Mais c'est dur pour moi d'accepter de ne plus pouvoir vous aider alors que c'était le but que j'avais réussi à trouver à ce don qui a détruit mon enfance."

Trowa et Wufei hochèrent la tête comprenant ce que l'arabe disait.

Interrompant leur discussion, Lady Une entra dans la salle, le visage grave. Retrouvant immédiatement leur professionalisme, les trois hommes se tournèrent vers elle.

"Lady Une..."

"Vous êtes tous les trois en repos pour une semaine ainsi que monsieur Yuy."

Les trois hommes se regardèrent étonnés. Personne n'avait demandé de congés pourtant...

"Je vous demanderais de vous rendre tous à l'hôpital principal de L1. Je viens d'être prévenue que Heero Yuy a été retrouvé...Votre ami aura besoin de vous..."

"Qu'est-il arrivé Lady Une?"

"Je... Vous le saurez sur place. Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas vous...le dire."

"Nous devons prévenir Duo."

"Monsieur Yuy a été prévenu par la police locale qui se charge en ce moment même de le conduire à l'hôpital."

Les trois preventers se dévisagèrent. La situation ne devait pas être brillante si la police intervenait pour prévenir Duo et si il leur était demandé d'aller eux-même auprès de leurs amis. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre s'ils voulaient arriver sur place en même temps que Duo.

"Nous y allons. Merci de nous avoir prévenu Lady Une et de nous permettre de prendre des congés pour nous occuper de nos amis."

Lady Une tourna la tête et ne répondit pas. Pourtant les trois hommes virent clairement une larme rouler sur la joue de leur supérieure avant que celle-ci ne sorte précipitamment de leur bureau. Ils quittèrent rapidement le quartier général des preventers pour rejoindre leurs deux amis. Cependant, sur le chemin, une question hantait leurs esprits: qu'était-il donc arriver à Heero?

_A suivre..._


End file.
